Diego Hernández
Diego Hernández is one of the main antagonists and later protagonist in the Disney Channel Original Series, ''Violetta''. In Season 2, he pretends to be in love with Violetta Castillo, so that Ludmila Ferro can carry out her plan to destroy Violetta. His father is Gregorio Casal. In Season 3, he changes, becoming a good boy, and a great friend of all. Diego is portrayed by Diego Domínguez. Personality In the second season, Diego is presented to us, has a very confident boy, who knows that he's a pretty guy, and a good singer. He knows that sooner or later, all the girls falling at his feet. After all, however, Diego is a kind and caring guy, his being so confident in himself, it's only a mask, to hide the fact that he grew up, without ever having known his father. At the end of the second season, however, Diego changes his ways of doing and goes from being a secure guy if and only thinks of, to be a sweet and gentle boy, who holds so much more to his friends, that to himself. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of the season, Diego is a very arrogant and over-confident guy with a "bad boy" attitude. However, he seems to have a soft side, that only comes out when he's with Violetta. He tries everything to win her heart, and for a while, he seems sincere, until his plan is revealed. Diego is an old friend of Ludmila's, and together they plan to destroy Violetta and make sure she leaves the Studio. But Violetta is completely in the dark about this, and she still believes that Diego truly loves her. Part 2 Diego and Violetta continue their relationship without a problem. Later, Diego actually falls in love with Violetta and then admits his love to Ludmila. Ludmila tries to get Diego to do many things, such as "play jealous boyfriend", but he refuses. During the trip to Spain for the YouMix awards, Leon and Francesca find out about Diego and Ludmila's plan and tell Violetta about it. This leads to their break-up, which leaves both Violetta and Diego heartbroken because Diego has fallen in love with Violetta for good. After they return to Buenos Aires, Violetta does everything she can to avoid Diego, until the end, around the time that Diego finds out who his dad is. Ludmila and Diego keep their friendship, even though he's not happy with Ludmila's actions. 'Season 3' Part 1 Part 2 Relationships Family Gregorio Casal Father Gregorio is Diego's father. Carla Hernández Carla is Diego's mother. Erika Erika is the goddaughter of Diego's mother. Friends Ludmila Ferro Old friend/Frenemy Violetta Castillo Friends/Former Enemies/Exes Leon Vargas Friends/Former Enemies Romances Francesca Caviglia Girlfriend thumb|right|150px Trivia *He is a talented singer and dancer. *He has a typical "bad boy" look. *He usually wears leather jackets and V-neck t-shirts. *He sang "More Tears" to Violetta at the karaoke bar, causing her to fight with Leon. *He has been called annoying by Violetta many times. *He dressed up as a clown for Violetta. *At first he is blackmailed by Ludmilla, if Diego helps Ludmila destroy Violetta, she will give him information about his unknown father. *He came to Argentina because he has never met his father, and he thinks that he's somewhere in Buenos Aires. *He's twisted his ankle many times. *He has spied and once offered to help Gregorio. *Violetta is helping him find his father. *Diego mentioned that he cared for Ludmila and wanted her to be careful with her actions. *He threatened many times to expose Ludmila's plan to Federico and almost did until Ludmila stopped him. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Francesca, and they came second. *He realizes later that his unknown father is Gregorio. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Season 3 Characters